Wound
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: It is impossible to avoid the crevasse...' Old fic. FE6. RutgerxClarine. R&R please!


Shadow Angel: This is just a reaaaally old fic I dug out of my fanfic folder. (Had to fix the formatting, of course) XD Forgive me if it's bad. Oh, and sorry I can't get a chapter of Change up. Writer's block strikes again. X.X

Lily: Yeah. That's why she's posting her stupid ol' fics.

Shadow Angel: RR this old thing and make this Raven/Karel/Lucius/Every cute FEboy obsessed author happy. n.n

All Cute FE Boys:ducks behind a nearby bush:...

* * *

The clashing of swords and ear-shattering thunder and lightning noises raged on as Roy's Army clashed with the Bern soldiers. A young Valkyrie was watching nearby, defenseless without her Anima tomes. She firmly grasped her Physic staff and sighed, watching as the battle raged. 

_So many dents..._

_So much destruction..._

Clarine backed away a bit, avoiding a Lightening blast from Saul.

The said bishop uttered an 'Oops!' before he continued to fight a nearby Merc. She giggled. His aim was always off. But she was much worse than the blue-haired pervert. She wouldn't even be able to destroy a fly with her low power and horrible aim.

She was only good for healing...

"Miss Clarine!"

Clarine looked beside her to find the Mage General, Cecilia, riding up to her.

She dismounted her horse, Elimesse, and ran up to the Valkyrie. "Is there something wrong, Lady Cecilia?" She shook her head. "No. I was just checking on you, making sure you're alright. I saw Saul, what he did..."

Clarine smiled. "Pay it no heed. I am fine..." Cecilia nodded, mounted her steed, and strode off into the battle once more.

_So much war..._

_Can't take it anymore..._

"Clarine..." Clarine looked beside her once more to find her brother, Klein, beside her. "My Silver Bow was stolen by a thief in the middle of fighting the nearest General:1:. I guess I have to stay here with you, ne?"

Clarine nodded. "Yes, of course..." She watched as the battle raged on. "...Brother?" "Yes?" Klein raised an eyebrow. Clarine bowed her head and blushed like a maniac.

"Erm, d-do you..." She looked very flushed at that moment. "...love someone?" Klein tilted his head.

"...What?" Before she could say anything, a blast of Dark magic shot her and enveloped her in darkness. The ball of Dark magic flew back to the offending Druid, healing him. _Nosferatu! _Klein thought, backing away.

He sped towards Klein and blasted him with a bolt of Nosferatu. He evaded the attack, but in the process, tripped. He slowly backed away and stopped at a wall.

"B-BROTHER!"

Before the druid could attack him, he was stabbed on the back by a young Sacaen (...is he Sacaen? Oo).

His narrow eyes met Clarine's. "Hey! The Swordmaster...Um...Ahh...'Rootger' or something?" His face stayed expressionless. "...Rutger."

She nodded. "Ah yes! Rutger!" They stood there for moment, silenced because of the raging noises of battle. Suddenly, Klein spoke up. "Thank you, Rutger. Thank you for saving my life."

They were silenced once more when a Wyvern Lord approached him from behind, thrusting the shaft of his Short Spear into his back. He grunted and fell to the ground, stabbed in the stomach shortly after.

"KLEIN!" Clarine yelled, mortified. She stared dumbstruckingly at her brother's body.

Blood oozed. Flowed. Slowly out of the wound.

The wound...

_It's impossible..._

_Impossible to avoid the crevasse..._

The said Wyvern Lord turned to Clarine, his wyvern growling hungrily. Rutger stood in front of her, defensively.

"Leave her alone..."

The battle started. The clashing sounds of Rutger's Silver Sword and the Wyvern Lord's Lance rang through the battlefield. Ringing...Loudly...into Clarine's ear...

It stopped.

"RUTGER!"

He fell.

_The crevasse they call a wound..._

(.o.)

Clarine layed the Swordmaster beside a nearby pond and raised her Mend staff. She gulped and held it over the wound.

_I hope this works..._ She thought, her eyes shining with hope.

She raised her staff and it began to glow. The glow transferred itself from the staff to Rutger, healing his wounds...Most of them. One wound was left, a huge gash on his left shoulder.

She knew she had to clean the wound immediately.

She gulped and clutched Rutger's shirt. Grasping it tightly, she felt a shifting feeling.

"...Clarine?" Clarine gasped when the Swordmaster's eyes fluttered open, her lips twisted into a joyful smile.

"Clarine...Klein...What about Kle-" Clarine cut him off with a simple nod. "I know...But I can't afford to lose you...as well...You are my friend...If I lose you, I will lose the special place in my heart."

Rutger stared blankly at the gash on his shoulder and then at Clarine. "...you..." Clarine nodded. "It's a wound, Rutger...It must be cured."

_Falling through the crevasse..._

_The crevasse they call a wound..._

She gulped once more as she removed the said piece of clothing, blushing like mad. Her face turned as red as a cherry when she layed her eyes on Rutger's...shirtlessness.

She dipped him into the water, washing off the blood as she did. "...Clarine..." Rutger murmured. His eyes closed and he let out a sigh of content.

_Climbing up the crevasse..._

_Heading towards the top..._

She blushed when Rutger's hand made it's way over her's. "...Thank you..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, a warm feeling growing inside his heart.

"Rutger..." She found herself wounding her arms around his neck, smiling. They closed the distance between them.

And shared their first kiss together.

_It's impossible..._

_Impossible to avoid the crevasse..._

_The crevasse they call a wound..._

* * *

Shadow Angel: Teh fluffyness, neh? 

Lily: Neh?

Shadow Angel: ...:swats Lily and smirks sheepishly: Review my stupid ol' fic and tell me how much you like it. xD


End file.
